


The Weekend

by lawand_disorder



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawand_disorder/pseuds/lawand_disorder
Summary: Cassie/Sam. When Grace and Nick get a chance to go away on a field trip for the weekend, Cassie and Sam look forward to some time alone. But will the weekend go as planned? Probably not. Some mature content, but no actual sex. Complete. Sequel to follow.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**The Weekend**

Summary: Cassie/Sam. When Grace and Nick get a chance to go away on a field trip for the weekend, Cassie and Sam look forward to some time alone. But will the weekend go as planned? Probably not. Some references to sex, but no actual sexual content. 

Already posted on FF.net. First published Aug 2017 - completed Jun 2020.

**Part 1**

Cassie Nightingale was peeling vegetables for dinner in the kitchen at Grey House when Grace arrived home from school on a snowy Tuesday afternoon.

"Hi Grace," Cassie greeted her daughter without looking up or turning around from the kitchen counter or the bunch of carrots in front of her.

"Hey mom," Grace shrugged out of her coat and pulled the purple beanie hat off her head. "Dinner smells wonderful."

"It'll be about another hour," Cassie replied, nudging the cookie jar toward her daughter. "Did you have a good day?"

Grace nodded, taking a large bite of almond cookie and taking a piece of paper out of her pocket at the same time.

"Miss Harris gave us these today," Grace said, waving the letter in her mother's direction. "Our whole class have been invited for a weekend away snowboarding and skiing."

"Oh wow, Grace, that's great." Cassie was pleased for her, but Grace's new obsession with risk-taking hobbies ever since she had become friends with Courtney made her feel a little nervous.

"It's in two weeks' time," Grace reached for another cookie. "I just need you to sign my permission slip."

Cassie wiped her hands on a dishtowel and took the letter from Grace. She read it through, took a pen from one of the kitchen drawers and signed her name at the bottom.

"We'll go shopping at the weekend; pick you out some new winter clothes."

"Thanks mom," Grace leaned up and pressed a quick kiss into Cassie's cheek.

Clutching the other half of her second cookie in her hand, Grace turned away to head upstairs to her bedroom.

"Grace," Cassie called after her. "Is Nick going on the trip as well?"

"Yeah, as long as his dad agrees."

Cassie smiled as she turned back to the vegetable preparations. She would miss her daughter – they hardly spent any time apart especially since Jake had died, but the idea of having a weekend alone with Sam was certainly appealing.

"Hello Sam," Cassie said a while later, sitting in the living room with a cup of tea by her side.

"One day…" Sam began, but there were some mysteries about Cassie that he was sure he'd never understand.

"Did Nick give you the letter about the field trip?" Cassie asked, moving aside on the couch so that Sam could squeeze in next to her.

"A whole weekend without our kids, what on earth will we find to do with ourselves?"

Cassie laughed, leaning her head on Sam's shoulder. They had been dating for a while now, but between their teenage kids, Abigail and the guests at Grey House, it was hard for them to ever really have any time alone together.

"I'm sure we'll find some way of occupying ourselves."

Sam's hand cupped her face and he gently ran his thumb of her bottom lip before moving in to kiss her. Cassie let herself give in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sam to pull him closer. She was so lost in the moment, that she didn't notice her cousin enter the room until Abigail let out a quiet cough.

"Sorry to interrupt," Abigail began, trying not to grin at the sight before her. "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going on the field trip with the kids."

"Really, why?" Cassie asked. As far as she was aware, Abigail wasn't the biggest fan of children or teenagers.

"A free weekend away just to keep an eye on a few teenage girls – who was going to turn that down?"

Cassie smiled, that sounded more like the Abigail she knew and loved.

"I'll leave you two in peace now," Abigail smirked and slipped back out of the room.

"We really will have the weekend all to ourselves." Sam commented once Abigail had gone. "I can hardly wait."

Cassie echoed this sentiment by pressing her lips to his again.

* * *

Just over two weeks later, Cassie, Sam and the two kids had breakfast together at Grey House before Grace and Nick left for their weekend away. Their bags and gear were in the hallway, and they were both too excited to each much breakfast. Abigail joined them a little later, dressed in jeans and an oversized sweater.

"Where's your skiing things Abigail?" Grace asked between mouthfuls of oatmeal.

"You don't think I'm actually going to be joining in any of these activities, do you?" Abigail laughed. "No, I'm perfectly happy to watch. I've got my iPad and a stack of books."

They laughed and finished breakfast together. It was soon time for the three of them to leave, and Sam was needed at his office. She walked him to the door while Grace and Nick collected their bags and Abigail put her boots on.

"I'll see you back here later, about six o'clock." Sam said, taking both of Cassie's hands in his.

"Looking forward to it." She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before going inside of say goodbye to her daughter.

Cassie was distracted at the shop, which was unusual for her. She was preoccupied by worrying about Grace and also looking forward to spending some quality time alone with Sam. Tara noticed that Cassie didn't seem like herself and offered to close up for her. Cassie was grateful, picking up a few different bottles of essential oils and an extra canister of Sam's favourite tea-that-tastes-like-coffee.

"Have a lovely weekend, Cassie." Tara said as Cassie put her coat on and prepared to leave the Bell, Book and Candle.

"Thanks Tara, you too."

* * *

Cassie decided to walk home along the cold, frosty Middleton streets. It gave her some time to centre her thoughts and prepare for the evening ahead. She had already prepped the dinner as much as possible; she didn't want to waste precious time with Sam by being in the kitchen.

She stopped off at the bistro to pick up a bottle of wine and some of Sam's favourite cakes. Stephanie had it all ready for her in a to-go bag.

"Such service," Cassie smiled as she handed over a twenty dollar bill.

"It's on me," Stephanie replied, holding up her hands. "You go on and have a lovely night with Sam. You're always doing things for other people, it's time you had a night to yourselves."

"Thank you, Stephanie." Cassie replied warmly.

"Now get on out of here before Martha comes in, or you won't be home before Grace gets back from her trip!"

Cassie picked up her bag, wished Stephanie a good weekend and headed back into the cold.

* * *

"How many more appointments have I got this afternoon, Eve?" Sam asked his receptionist between patients.

He loved his job; loved being a doctor and being a part of the community but the day was dragging. He just wanted to go home to Cassie and get their weekend started.

"Old Mrs Robbins is in at four o'clock, and then you've got twenty minutes. Dana Harford is in after that. Your last appointment is at five fifteen."

"Thanks, Eve. Let me know if anyone gets here early, I'd like to be out of here as soon as possible today."

"Yes, boss." Eve replied. "Have you got something planned?"

Sam smiled. "I'm spending the whole weekend with Cassie."

"Oh, of course, Nick and Grace are away on that trip…I can call and cancel your last appointments if you want?"

Sam's smile grew to a grin at this. "As great as that would be, I don't want the whole town knowing I ducked out of my job early to go and spend it with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Eve smiled. "Cassie's your girlfriend."

"Yes," Sam realised he'd never referred to her as such, and definitely not out loud. "I guess she is."

* * *

Finally Sam waved off his last patient of the day and took off his white doctor's coat. He dismissed Eve for the weekend and locked up the offices. It took a while for the car windshield to defrost and he turned the heat on high as he drove back home. It was strange to see the house in darkness; normally Nick would be there doing his homework or watching TV with Courtney when he got home from work. In contrast, Grey House looked warm and welcoming. He knew Cassie would be in the kitchen, cooking something that looked amazing. They would eat together, share a bottle of wine and then later… Well, perhaps it was best not to think of that just yet.

Wishing he had stopped for a bouquet of flowers, and then remembering that the flower market was closed because Abigail was away too, Sam made his way into Grey House.

"Hey Sam," Cassie greeted, her face flushed from the steam of the curry she was cooking.

He stopped in the kitchen doorway, unable to say anything. She was dressed in fitted navy blue jeans and a v-necked black sweater, but she had never looked more breathtaking to him.

"Everything alright?" She asked, stirring the sauce and lowering the heat underneath.

"Yes, it's great." His voice was a little rough and Cassie noticed.

She stepped away from the stove and crossed the room to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his. He pulled her closed to him, their bodies pressed together as the kiss deepened.

"Sam," She broke away reluctantly. "I'm going to burn our dinner if we don't stop."

Sam took a deep, steadying breath. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sure, you can set the table and open the wine, if you like."

Glad to have something to do that took his mind off the way that Cassie felt in his arms, Sam set about laying out cutlery and pouring the deep burgundy wine into two glasses. They had the whole weekend together, there was no sense in rushing anything.

They ate dinner together, followed by a large slice of cake washed down with the rest of the red wine. They washed up together in the kitchen, just like an ordinary couple. It was nice to just do normal tasks together without being interrupted by one of their kids, Abigail or a needy guest.

Cassie found another bottle of wine in the cupboard; not as good as the one Stephanie had given her but drinkable or the same. They took the bottle and two glasses into the living room and curled up on a couch together. They sipped the wine and exchanged slow easy kisses, until Cassie climbed into Sam's lap. The kisses got deeper; sloppier; messier and more frenzied. Sam's hands rested on her sides, but began to slip up under the material of her sweater to dance over her soft flesh. Cassie shivered and it was nothing to do with the coolness of Sam's hands.

She climbed up out of his lap and held out her hand to him. He let her lead him up the stairs to her bedroom, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. And when they laid down on the bed together, he realised it; he loved her.

A while later, Cassie padded downstairs wearing nothing but Sam's shirt. It was too big in the shoulders and it barely grazed her thighs, but it felt good and smelled of him. She poured herself a glass of water while she waited for the kettle to boil. She'd make them to some tea, take it back upstairs and they could drink it snuggled up together in her bed. The thought gave her another little thrill.

As the kettle whistled, Cassie was suddenly aware of another presence in the house. She hadn't noticed it before but then she had been so preoccupied with Sam that she might not have noticed if the house had burned down around them.

She went through to the living room, the bottle of wine and two half-filled glasses still sitting on the coffee table.

"Lori, honey, what are you doing here?"


	2. Part 2

**The Weekend**

**Part 2.**

Cassie's stepdaughter was curled up in one of the easy chairs, her face pale and her eyes red from crying. She looked much younger – like the little girl who had been scared of monsters when Cassie had first met her.

"I'm sorry that I just turned up," Lori said, wiping her eyes with a balled up tissue. "I should have called you first, but I didn't know where else to go."

Cassie opened her mouth to reassure Lori that it was okay; that she was always welcome at Grey House no matter what but she was interrupted.

"Hey Cassie, can you make me some of that tea-that-tastes-like-coff…"

Sam had entered the living room, dressed in his boxer shorts and undershirt. Unlike Cassie, he had assumed that it was still just the two of them at the house.

"Oh, Lori, hi."

Lori looked over at Sam and back at Cassie, realisation dawning on her. She rushed to her feet, nearly knocking the chair over in her hurry.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Sam, please can you go and make us all some tea," Cassie said calmly, and he quickly and quietly left the room.

"Oh Cassie, I'm sorry. I didn't think…I didn't realise."

Cassie shook her head. "It's not your fault, please don't apologise. I should have told you that things had moved along between Sam and I. I hope it doesn't upset you too much."

"No, it's… I like Sam. He's a good guy and he cares about you, but…"

"It's weird seeing me with someone other than your dad?"

Lori nodded, feeling the tears welling up again and not trusting her voice.

"It doesn't change anything. I'll always love your dad, until the day I die. But I think he'd want me to be happy; I think he'd approve of a man like Sam."

Lori nodded again. "He would." She stepped closer to Cassie and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry for ruining your night."

"It's okay. You caught us on the weekend that both our kids and Abigail are away."

"It did seem awfully quiet."

Sam came back in with three cups of tea on a tray and set it down on the table. He picked up his own cup.

"I'm going back upstairs, let me know if you need me."

"Thanks," Cassie smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now," Cassie said, once they were alone. "You're going to tell me all about what brought you're here tonight, Lori."

* * *

Just over an hour later, Lori was tucked up in bed in her old room and Cassie went back to her bedroom. She thought Sam might be asleep, it was after midnight now and he had had a long day at the office. It was nice to come upstairs and find him in her bed. It had been a long time since she had shared it with another man and there had been times when she wondered whether she would ever have another lover. Jake had been her whole world and she had never known love could be like that until she had met him. Losing him had been incomprehensible, especially with Grace being so young. Sam reminded her of Jake in some ways, they were both strong, loyal men and loving fathers but they had their differences too.

"Oh, you are still awake." Cassie whispered as she pulled back the bed covers and slid under the sheet.

"Is Lori okay?" Sam asked, rolling over towards her and pulling her into his arms.

"She will be," Cassie replied, resting her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, sure and strong. "Boy trouble." She said simply, suddenly too tired to talk about and she wanted to respect her stepdaughter's privacy too.

"Men," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"I said it was okay for her to stay this weekend, I hope that's alright?"

"Of course," Sam was disappointed, it was so rare that they ever got a chance to be together without being interrupted, but he knew that Cassie needed to be there for Lori.

"I'm not kicking you out though, Sam, I want you to say too."

"Are you sure? It can't have been easy for Lori; seeing you with someone that wasn't her dad?"

"No, but she likes you and I plan on you being in my life for a long time so she'll have to start getting used to you being around."

"Oh really," Sam replied, pulling her closer to him and pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

They drifted off to sleep like that, wrapped up in each other's arms underneath the sheets.

* * *

Cassie slipped out of bed and left Sam sleeping the next morning. It was hard to leave him; he looked so peaceful and so adorable tucked up in her bed. Him being there just looked and felt so right. She couldn't find her feelings for him anymore; there was no denying it – she was in love with him. She took off Sam's shirt and dressed in her nightgown and robe.

The house was quiet as she started cooking breakfast and setting the kettle to boil. Lori appeared as she was stirring the oatmeal and began to set the table without being asked; settling back into an old routine.

"It seems strange without Grace here," Lori commented as she tore off paper napkins and set them beside the three place settings.

"I know, we hardly ever spend any time apart. I miss her." Cassie sighed.

"I'm sure she's having a great time though.

"Oh, she is. My phone was bursting with pictures this morning." She smiled. "She'll be sad to know she missed a visit from you."

Lori bit her bottom lip. "I'm thinking about moving back to Middleton again, L.A. just doesn't really suit me. I know I keep chopping and changing, but my heart has always been in Middleton."

"Well, if that's what you decide is best for you, then we'd be more than happy to have you back."

Lori smiled, feeling better for talking to Cassie the same way she had since she was a little girl.

"I'm going to see Brandon and Tara later, I'm going to ask if I can stay with them tonight. It's not fair for me to gatecrash the one weekend that you and Sam finally have alone together."

"It's okay Lori, this is your home too and I'd hate to think that you felt you weren't welcome here. Sam and I can always go to his place, then I'll only be next door if you need me."

"Something smells good," Sam said, walking into the kitchen. Lori noticed how at home he seemed at Grey House. It was certainly strange seeing Cassie so intimate with another man, but she knew it was time. Cassie deserved to be happy more than anyone she knew.

"Morning Sam," Cassie smiled, and Lori could see the joy in her shining eyes.

The three of them ate a companionable breakfast together, talking about stories Lori had worked on but carefully avoiding anything that related to her broken heart and bruised pride.

When the breakfast things were washed and tidied away, Lori excused herself to go and see her brother and his wife.

"You're amazing, you know," Sam said, taking Cassie into his arms.

"I'm still in my nightdress!" Cassie protested, but she didn't stop him when he lowered his head to kiss her lips.

"But you're still beautiful," He said, when they broke apart for air.

"Sam…"

"Cassie, I love you."


	3. Part 3

**The Weekend**

**Part 3**

Lori walked to Brandon and Tara's place - enjoying the crisp morning and soaking up the Middleton atmosphere again. When she had left L.A. it was barely cold enough for gloves, but here the snow was still piled up on the sidewalks. She walked up to Brandon and Tara's building and stamped snow from her boots. She waited patiently for the door to open and was almost swept off her feet by Brandon.

"Lori! What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming for a visit."

"Surprise," She replied weakly, and then broke down in tears, shocking them both.

"Tara, Lori's here! Put some coffee on!" Brandon shouted, leading his sister inside and shutting out the cold winter morning.

Tara had just finished getting dressed and was putting her hair up in a ponytail. She looked as surprised as her husband when Brandon led Tara into their kitchen.

"Lori, it's great to see you, but were we expecting you?"

She handed her sister-in-law a box of tissues and waited for Lori to stop crying before she fired any more questions at her.

Brandon and Tara had a silent conversation made up entirely of facial expressions over the top of Lori's head while they waited for the coffee to brew and for Lori to get herself together.

* * *

I love you. The words echoed between Cassie and Sam in the big, empty kitchen at Grey House. I love you. No one had said that to her in a very long time; not in the way Sam was saying it. Grace told her she loved her all the time; Abigail too and her step-children but no one had said I love you like that since Jake. So many emotions bubbled to the surface at once that Cassie froze; Cassie Nightingale who always knew exactly the right thing to say; the right thing to suggest was suddenly incapable of saying a word.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," Sam continued, while Cassie stood staring at him. "I just wanted you to know and I hope it doesn't change anything between us."

"Sam…"

"It's okay, just pretend I never said anything and we'll just focus on enjoying our weekend…unless I've gone and ruined it now."

"Sam," She said, a little firmer now. She remembered how she had felt last night when she and Sam had gone to bed together; the reverent way that he had held her and how gentle and passionate he had been. She had never thought or expected to fall in love again after Jake, but it was different with Sam but no less potent. "Sam, I love you, too."

His face broke into a grin. "You do? You're not just saying it because you feel bad for me because I just mad an ass of myself?"

Cassie laughed. "I love you all the more for that."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. They kissed, gently at first but increasing in passion.

They had planned on going out for a walk, before going to the bistro for a late lunch but before either of them knew what was happening they were making their way back upstairs to Cassie's bedroom again.

* * *

Brandon, feeling a little out of place in his own home while Tara and Lori chatted, decided to go for a walk. The two women sat on opposite ends of the couch, a mug of coffee each.

"Have you talked to Cassie about what happened?" Tara asked.

Lori swallowed her sip of coffee and nodded. "It was a little awkward though, I didn't know she had Sam staying over at Grey House."

Tara raised her eyebrows. "Well, Grace and Nick are away for the weekend so it makes sense."

"I didn't know that until I almost walked in on them," Lori blushed. "So awkward. I should have called first but I was so upset over what happened with Darren that I just climbed in my car and drove straight to Middleton."

"Has he tried to call you since?"

"I turned my phone off." Lori admitted. "I don't know what he thinks he can say that will make it better.

"Is there any chance that you maybe got the wrong end of the stick?"

Lori shook her head. "What is there to misinterpret about coming home and finding your boyfriend in bed with another woman?"

"Fair enough. You're better off without him. What about your job though?"

"I'm going to call in sick on Monday and start looking for something else. I'm thinking about moving back to Middleton again, permanently this time."

"It'll be good to have you back." Lori and Tara toasted this by clinking their coffee mugs together and Lori smiled genuinely for the first time since she'd been back in Middleton.

* * *

"Wow," Sam sighed, rolling onto his back and trying to catch his breath. "We're getting pretty good at that."

Cassie led on her back, pulling the bed cover backs up over her and smiled like a cat with a lifetime's supply of cream.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't keep practicing, though."

Sam laughed. "You'll have to give me a little time, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're as young as you feel, Sam."

"Well, right now I feel pretty good."

"It's been a long time since I've laid in bed in the middle of the day." Cassie said, moving over to rest her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Me too. It's been years."

"How are we going to work this out when Grace and Nick get home?" She pondered. "They're at an impressionable age. Their friends will start having sex soon, if they haven't already. We can hardly forbid them from it, if we're doing it ourselves."

"I think Nick and Courtney might have already experimented…"

"Grace hasn't had her first kiss yet. I thought she and Anthony mind end up becoming more than friends, but then he moved away."

"I guess we'll just take it one step at a time. Maybe have a few weekends away at the lake house, just the two of us. I'm sure Abigail or George would be happy to keep an eye on the kids."

"Sounds perfect. It was where we had our first proper kiss after all." Grudgingly, Cassie sat up in bed. "Now we'd better get to the bistro for lunch, or we'll be the talk of this town."

"Cassie, we already are."


	4. Part 4

**The Weekend**

**Part 4**

When Cassie and Sam arrived at the bistro, Brandon and Tara were already occupying one of the larger tables. Brandon waved his stepmother over and, after greeting Stephanie, Cassie and Sam joined him and Tara.

"Where's Lori?" Cassie asked, unwinding her scarf from her neck as she sat down.

"She ran into an old friend from high school; she'll be along in a minute." Brandon replied.

"Was she okay when she was with you?"

"She was quite upset," Tara replied. "But once she'd had a good cry, I think she felt better. She's awfully embarrassed that she interrupted your weekend together though."

Brandon suddenly found his iPhone very interesting during this part of the conversation. It wasn't that he didn't want Cassie to be with Sam; but at the end of the day she was his stepmom and there were certain things about her life, particularly her love life that he really didn't need to think about.

"She can stay with us tonight, if you like?" Tara continued.

"That would be nice," Cassie considered. "But I don't want her to feel like she's not welcome at Grey House; it's her home, too."

"I'll suggest it like a girly night in," Tara replied. "Brandon is on duty tonight anyway."

"That settles it," Cassie smiled, relieved that this plan seemed to work out for everybody. Normally it would be her smoothing things out for everybody else, but she just seemed to be too close this. Maybe her feelings for Sam were clouding her abilities.

"That settles what?" Lori asked, appearing at the table and choosing the empty seat opposite her stepmother.

"Lori, how would you feel about coming over tonight? Brandon's working tonight so we can order a pizza, watch a crappy movie and paint each other's nails or something?"

"That sounds great," Lori replied eagerly.

With that settled, they ordered their food and ate together companionably as a happy, extended family.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked later that afternoon. After indulging in far too much of Stephanie's wonderful lunchtime special at the bistro, they had decided to take a walk around Middleton. It was still freezing cold, but they were wrapped up warm against the chilled wind.

"Of course I do, what kind of a question is that?" Cassie laughed.

"Ah yes, but do you trust me to cook for you tonight?"

Cassie had a flashback to when he had attempt to cook before and felt slightly uneasy. As nice as it was that a man wanted to cook for her, she'd rather just do it herself or order a takeout.

"Maybe we could cook together?" She suggested diplomatically.

"That could be fun," Sam replied. "But you're always doing things for other people, I wanted to do something special for you."

"This weekend has been so special so far Sam; I couldn't have asked for a better one."

"Me neither," Sam linked his gloved hand with Cassie's. "Well, maybe without your stepdaughter walking in on us in our underwear!"

Cassie laughed. "Yes, that wasn't exactly part of the plan." She squeezed Sam's hand. "It's nice that she's thinking of coming back to Middleton again, I've missed her."

Sam released Cassie's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder instead, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Cassie." It was still so new; the feelings and saying them out loud but it felt so right, too.

"I love you, too." She smiled up at him and, for the first time since Jake had died, she felt really, truly happy with her life.

* * *

Abigail Pershing was bored. It was only Saturday afternoon, but it felt like she had been away from Middleton for far long than that. She had thought, seeing as she was doing her cousin and Sam a favour by staying out of town for the weekend, that she would at least enjoy herself a little bit. Teenagers were definitely not as interesting as they had been when she was one. She already knew that Grace was a good girl of course, but she had expected as least some of the students on the trip to be at least a little bit rebellious. Even Nick, who had been a bit difficult and liked to act out when he first arrived in Middleton, had now mellowed. Abigail thought this was probably something to do with Grace, and by extension Cassie.

She was starting to miss the flower shop. Saturday afternoons were usually quite busy and had been so successful recently that she was thinking about taking on some extra help at the weekends. With a sigh, Abigail reached for her latte and took a sip, looking out over the snowy landscape. It was warm inside the hilltop cafe but Abigail shivered looking out at the expanse of snow.

"I think you've got the better idea," A male voice said from behind her. "Staying in here with a hot cup of coffee."

Abigail turned around to see a tall, fair-haired man holding a tray with a cappuccino on it.

At that moment, a snowsuit-clad teenager went speeding down the hillside making Abigail wince and grip tighter to her coffee cup.

"I think so, too," She agreed, giving the stranger another closer look. The cafe was quite busy, mostly filled with parents who were waiting for the children to finish skiing or snowboarding lessons. "You can join me if you like."

The man smiled, taking the vacant chair opposite Abigail.

"I'm Harry, by the way." He offered Abigail his hand.

"Abigail," She replied, impressed with his warm, firm handshake. "What brings you out here to the snowy middle of nowhere?"

"I'm supervising some students on a school trip," He replied.

"Me too," Abigail smiled. "But I discovered I'm not really a snow person."

Harry smiled, too. "After the third time I fell over in five minutes, I decided it wasn't for me either."

Abigail was starting to change her mind; maybe this trip wouldn't be quite so boring after all.

* * *

Sam and Cassie went to the market together, to pick up ingredients for dinner and another bottle of wine.

"If I'm cooking," Sam said, while Cassie examined the fresh produce. "I think that means you're on clean up duty."

"If you're cooking?" Cassie teased, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she ended up taking over from him.

"Yes," Sam replied, proudly.

They continued their shopping, stopping every now and then for Cassie to exclaim over something or pick up a herb she was getting short of. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice what a domestic picture they painted; talking, laughing and occasionally holding hands as they walked up and down the aisles. Neither of them mentioned it, but they both realised that they would happy doing this every Saturday afternoon for the rest of their lives.


	5. Part 5

**The Weekend**

**Part 5**

The smell emanating from the kitchen in Sam's house was pretty delicious. Cassie had taken over most of the cooking duties, as she had expected (and secretly hoped) would happen. Sam was in charge of boiling the pasta water and setting their places at the table. He realised too late that he had meant to ask Cassie for some candles from her shop to set the mood. Of course, Cassie being Cassie had already thought of this and two slim candles were currently hidden away in her purse.

Cassie added a sprinkle of several different herbs she had found in Sam's kitchen cupboards; herbs he was pretty sure he had never bought for himself. Where Cassie was concerned, he had learned there were some things it was better not to question.

The water in the saucepan was still determined not to boil, despite the burner being on full blast beneath it. Sam took this as an opportunity to close the distance between himself and Cassie at the stove. He stood behind her, his hands resting gently on her hips. He leaned forward a little, breathing in the scent of her dark hair. He was beginning to realise that if he didn't breakaway from her soon, their dinner would be the last thing on his mind.

"Sam!" Cassie protested, but she was laughing when she turned her head to capture his lips with hers.

He slid his hand into her hair, cupping the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Sam..." Cassie breathed as they broke apart a little unsteadily. "Water is boiling."

Muttering under his breath, Sam went back to his original position and added the salt and pasta to the pan. Cassie was smirking to herself as she turned her attention back to the sauce.

* * *

After her coffee date with Harry, Abigail was feeling better about the whole trip. They had made plans to meet up again the next day and Abigail had found out that the school where Harry worked wasn't all that far from Middleton. She was feeling quite pleased with herself as she headed back to the chalet where she was supervising a group of teenage girls, including Grace.

Grace looked radiant after a day of skiing on the slopes with her friends. At least Abigail assumed that was why she looked so happy, but her Merriwick intuition told her differently. Maybe this trip wasn't going to end up being boring at all.

* * *

Lori and Tara sat up talking for hours while Brandon was at work. They had a lot of catching up to do, and Lori was interested in how Tara was adjusting to life in Middleton and working for Cassie rather than pursuing her PhD. Lori knew that she would be limiting her career options by choosing to come back home to live, but she couldn't deny that it felt right. She hadn't been Cassie's stepdaughter for this long without being able to trust her own initiative. It was a shame that initiative had been lacking where her ex boyfriend had been concerned. Would she have stayed away on assignment in L.A. for so long if she hadn't been in a relationship with him? It did her no good to wonder about these things now. She trusted that she had been brought back to Middleton for a reason, and time would tell what that reason was. For now, it was enough to catch up with her family and friends.

When Brandon came home from his shift he found his wife and sister asleep on the living room couch. Smiling fondly at both of them, he took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the two women. Pressing a kiss to Tara's cheek, he went through to his bedroom and left the women sleeping.

* * *

Later that evening they led cuddled up in bed together, the room bathed in the warn and fragrant glow of Cassie's candles.

"I'm really going to miss sharing a bed with you once the kids come back." Sam said, absentmindedly stroking Cassie's silky hair. It was only their second night together but it already felt normal and natural.

"Me too," Cassie replied. "I don't think we're ready to live together yet though, and I definitely don't think Grace or Nick are."

"You're right," Sam sighed, unable to come up with a scenario that would suit everybody. He was determined not to let it get them down or spoil what was left of their weekend together, though.

"Have you heard from Grace?" He asked.

"Yes, she's having a wonderful time. I'm trying not to think about all the terrifying things she told me she's done already."

"Nick texted me this afternoon, sounds like he's having fun," He paused. "I just can't picture Abigail on skis though."

Cassie laughed as she tried to conjure up the mental picture.

"If I know my cousin, I doubt she's set foot outside for more than ten minutes."

Sam frowned. "What did she agree to go then?" Cassie smiled at him, one eyebrow arching up. "Ohh..." It dawned on him. "I'm leaving her the biggest tip next time I'm in the flower shop. Who knew she was such a romantic?"

"She likes to keep it a secret, I wouldn't mention it."

"My lips are sealed."

He leaned down to kiss her lips instead. Cassie sighed and let the feeling of his kiss and his body pressed to her's carry her away.

* * *

They were both dozing when the front door of Sam's house burst open as if a storm had blown through sleepy, snow covered Middleton.

"Sam!" A woman's shrill voice broke through the haze and Cassie vaguely wondered what the chances of having both of their nights together interrupted by unexpected visitors. At least she had been happy to see Lori.

"Linda?" Sam said groggily, seconds before the bedroom door was opened. He was suddenly overwhelmingly regretting letting his ex wife have a key.

"Sam! What are you doing in bed at 8pm on a Saturday?" It was then that she was that Sam wasn't alone. "Cassie."

"Linda." She replied as casually as she could.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded, sitting up in bed and glaring at his ex.

"Haven't you heard?" Linda's voice was close to cracking. "It's Nick. He's been in a terrible accident!"


	6. Part 6

**The Weekend**

**Part 6**

"I'll wait for you in the hall" Linda said, turning away from them both with something like disgust in her tone and the sweep of her hair.

Cassie and Sam dressed in silence; neither of them able to find the appropriate words. They had wanted just one weekend alone together, but it just didn't seem like it was meant to be.

Linda had rented an SUV from the airport but by unspoken agreement, Sam climbed into the driver's seat. His ex wife climbed up beside him and Cassie slid into the backseat.

"You don't have to come with us," Linda said, turning around in her seat and looking at Cassie with flinty eyes. "It's not your child who is injured."

"I need to know that Grace is OK, too," She replied.

Regardless of her romance with Sam, she still would have gone with him. The same way she knew that Sam would have driven through hell and highwater for her if Grace was in Nick's shoes. Linda just didn't seem to understand those kind of emotions and Cassie wondered if that had also contributed to the breakdown of her marriage to Sam.

They drove in silence. Cassie was gripping her cell phone in her hand. While she and Sam had been in his bed, both of their phones had been flooded with messages. She felt sick with guilt. Cassie Nightingale who had a sixth sense about everything, had been so caught up in making love that her powers of intuition had failed her. She should have known; should have sensed that something was wrong. She had tried to call Grace back but she wasn't picking up. She had left a voicemail and kept sending text messages but there was no notification to show her daughter had received them. Even Abigail, who never went anywhere without her iPhone wasn't answering.

From what they had been able to piece together from Linda, Nick had been injured during their last run of the day. Probably cold and exhausted from a day on the slope, he had lost his balance and hadn't been able to correct his course before colliding with a tree. He was currently unconscious but stable in hospital. The next few hours would be important to his recovery, though.

Cassie looked at her phone screen again, barely a minute had passed since the last time she'd checked it. She desperately wanted to check in with Grace, but it was like she couldn't feel her at all.

* * *

Abigail drank sparkling water with her dinner. She glared at the bottle of San Pellegrino as the smartly attired water poured some into a wine glass for her.

Harry smirked at her across the table, the flickering candlelight making his eyes dance.

"I've got to at least appear like I'm a responsible adult," She said once the waiter had left.

Harry took a sip of his own sparkling water. "Just pretend it's champagne."

"Nobody's imagination is that good," Abigail had surprised even herself when she had agreed to have dinner with Harry at the resort. They had spent a long time talking over coffee, but she had still been a little surprised when he had suggested a date that evening. Of course she could tell that he liked her, she didn't even need her powers to know that but it was nice to be wanted. Abigail and romance hadn't been a particularly successful partnership of late. Harry was smart, attractive and funny, as well as not put off by her sometimes acidic nature.

"Next time we go out, I'll buy you any drink you'd like,"

"Next time?" Abigail smiled at him. She was playing it cool, but underneath her black velvet dress, the one she had packed "just in case", her heart was pounding.

Whatever Harry had been about to say next was drowned out by Abigail's phone ringing loudly from the depths of her purse.

"I'm so sorry," She apologised, taking it out and intending to end the call. She would have done if it was anyone else, but seeing her cousin on the caller ID gave her pause. Abigail should be the last thing on Cassie's mind right now. It was nine o'clock on a Saturday evening, and in Abigail's opinion right now Cassie and Sam should be well on their way to getting each other naked. "I do actually need to take this, I'm sorry."

Abigail dashed away from the table and headed towards the ladies room, clutching her phone tightly in her hand.

"Cassie?" She answered, realising she sounded a little breathless.

"Abigail, thank God!" Her cousin's voice came through a little crackly. "Are you with Grace?"

Abigail looked back at their table where Harry was almost convincingly making it look like he was engrossed in the menu, and she felt guilty.

"No, not at the moment. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nick was in an accident late this afternoon. He's been taken to hospital. I'm trying to reach Grace but she's not responding to my messages or calls."

Abigail swore softly. She had agreed to come on this trip because it was the ideal opportunity to give Cassie and Sam some space to be a couple. She hadn't realised that Grace and Nick would actually need anything from her. They were teenagers after all, not toddlers.

"Cassie, let me call you back." A little shaken, Abigail ended the call and headed back to Harry. Their date was going to be over before it had even really begun.

* * *

Grace's phone, the battery dead as a doornail, was stuffed in the pocket of her ski jacket. She sat in the waiting area, watching the endless news cycle on the muted television. They wouldn't let her see Nick; they said she wasn't family. If she hadn't been so worried about him she might have found that funny; their parents acted like a married couple most of the time. God only knew where Courtney was. It was Grace who had climbed in the back of the ambulance with Nick and had ridden with him to the hospital. Nick who was always so cool about everything looking so pale and broken in the back of the ambulance had terrified Grace. It was even worse that she hadn't been able to get hold of her mom. Cassie always knew just the right thing to say or do.

Abigail had tracked her down though eventually, so she had at least had a familiar face waiting with her. It had also meant that her teacher, Mr Turner, who was one of the supervisors on the trip had considered her in safe hands and had left her in Abigail's company. Grace was waiting for Abigail to come back from the hospital cafeteria with coffee and snacks when she heard voices she recognised. She bolted up from the hard plastic chair as her mom, Sam and Linda turned the corner.

"Grace!" Cassie ran to her daughter and they hugged, while Sam and Linda were shown into Nick's room. Cassie held Grace close, watching over the top of her head as Sam and his ex-wife disappeared. She knew Linda was Nick's mom; knew how she'd feel if it was Grace in that hospital bed but she couldn't help feeling like an outsider.


	7. Part 7

**The Weekend**

**Part 7**

It felt like the three Merriwick women had been standing in the hospital waiting room forever. Even Abigail, who wasn't even particularly close to Nick, and had been interrupted in the middle of a potentially hot date, felt nauseous with apprehension. Not just because she was worried about Nick, but it always made her uncomfortable when Linda was around.

Cassie's marriage to Jake had been as perfect as it could be, and Abigail had to come to love him like a brother. She couldn't even imagine what the early days of Sam and Linda's relationship must have been like when they were young and in love. At least they both clearly loved Nick, even if they often had very different ideas about what was best for him.

Even though her cousin wouldn't admit to it, Abigail could sense the subtle shifts in Cassie's behaviour whenever Linda was in town, especially now that she and Sam were finally a couple. It wasn't that Cassie was jealous, that wasn't in her nature, but Abigail knew it brought up doubts and insecurities about her relationship with Sam. Abigail could only imagine what the long car ride here had been like. She felt sorry for Sam too, as he had clearly tried to distance himself from his toxic ex and now he must feel caught in the middle between his past and his future.

Sam and Linda came out of Nick's hospital room a little while later, both of them looking pale and drawn. Even Abigail felt some sympathy when she saw the dark circles underneath Linda's eyes.

"How is he?" Cassie asked, relaxing her hold on Grace but still gently and absentmindedly stroking her silky brown hair.

"He's still unconscious," Sam's voice sounded a little rougher than usual. "But they've re-set his leg, it was a clean break but it will still take a while to heal." He sounded more like a doctor than a father, but Cassie knew that was how he was keeping himself from falling apart.

She went to him and put her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest. His arms came around her too, but his body felt tense and stiff against her.

"I'm going to get a hotel room for the night," He said, his lips close to her ear. In almost any other circumstance this would have made Cassie's heart race, but all she felt was sad and sorry for him.

"I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to,"

"I want to be here for you."

It was like there was only the two of them again, even though Grace, Abigail and Linda were only a few feet away.

Linda cleared her throat, breaking through the tension.

"We need to be resting, I want to be back here first thing to be with Nick."

* * *

It was a bit of a tight fit with all of them in the SVU, but the atmosphere became more awkward after they had dropped Grace and Abigail back at the ski resort.

Sam pulled into the hotel parking lot, and Linda went on ahead to make their reservations.

"I assume you'll be sharing a room," she said bitterly, slamming the passenger side door.

Sam sighed, leaning back in his seat so he could look at Cassie.

"I'm sorry this weekend isn't working out the way we'd planned,"

"Our kids always have to take priority Sam, there will be other weekend."

"I hope so," Sam replied, and that normally would have melted her but all it did was make her sad.

All couples had to overcome obstacles, she and Jake had certainly dealt with their share, but it seemed like the odds were stacked against her and Sam somehow.

Linda came back with their key-cards and they found their way to their rooms. Having left Middleton in such a hurry, none of them had brought any luggage. Even Linda had only thrown a few items into her oversized designer bag.

Sam bought toothbrushes and toothpaste for them at reception, and they stripped down to their underwear and climbed under the covers together. The bed was much wider than either of the beds in Cassie and Sam's bedrooms back home and it felt like they were oceans apart even on the same mattress.

Sam felt asleep quickly, exhausted from the drive and worrying about Nick while Cassie lay awake with her thoughts spinning. She was worried about Nick too, and still concerned about Lori's unexpected return to Middleton and she was also afraid that Grace might injure herself, too. Her daughter was sensible but her friendship with Nick and Courtney had made her a little wilder and less careful. She finally fell asleep, but when she dreamed she dreamt of Jake.

* * *

Abigail and Grace stayed together in the lobby of the ski resort after Sam had dropped them off. Both of the younger Merriwick women were uneasy, and not just because of Nick's condition.

"This is so messed up," said Grace. The lack of sleep was catching up with her, as well as everything else.

"I know," Abigail replied, putting her hand on Grace's arm. "It will all work out, don't you worry." But she was worried too.

"Your hot date got ruined too," A little mischievous glint showed in Grace's eyes, but not enough.

"It'll keep." Abigail replied. She was about to say more when they realised they weren't alone in the lobby.

"Courtney!" Grace exclaimed, turning away from her cousin. "Where have you been?" The other girl paused, obviously not expecting to run into anyone at this late hour. Grace didn't give her a chance to answer her question. "Nick is in the hospital, Courtney! He's broken his leg and he isn't even conscious yet. It's so bad that his parents are here!"

"Grace," Abigail said gently, she could see that both girls were on the verge of tears. She wasn't sure she could cope with two hysterical teenagers on top of everything else when what she really wanted was to collapse, fully dressed onto her bed.

"I'm sorry," Courtney's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I panicked…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have disappeared but it was my fault and Nick is going to hate me!"

This cut through Grace's anger and she rushed to her friend. Abigail watched, thinking not for the first time how much Grace was growing up to be just like Cassie.

"Will you two be alright now?" She asked and the girls nodded. "Sam and Cassie will let us know if anything changes with Nick. I'll see you both at breakfast."

She left the girls and returned to her own room. Once inside with the door locked, Abigail plugged her dead iPhone into the charger and climbed into bed. She was just drifting off when her phone regained enough battery for a message to come through; it was a text from Harry sent several hours earlier:

"Abigail, hope everything is OK now. I hope we can reschedule our dinner. H x." She was smiling as she fell asleep.


	8. Part 8

**The Weekend**

**Part 8**

Sam closed his eyes under the spray of the hotel bathroom shower. Now that he had figured out how to operate the shower and it was at his preferred temperature, he could feel himself start to relax a little. As the hot water cascaded down on him from the shower head, he allowed his mind to drift away from the ruined romantic weekend with Cassie and his fears and concerns about his son. In his mind, Cassie was pushing back the shower curtain and stepping under the spray of water with him, her hands caressing his damp skin. He wanted to kiss her, pressed her body against the cool tiles on the shower wall. He wished it could be just the two of them again, it had been so good except for when it wasn't. Fate always seemed to want to intervene for them. They couldn't even have a simple weekend together at home without all hell breaking loose. He felt for Cassie too, having his ex wife turn up in the middle of their romantic weekend couldn't have been easy. Yet, she had chosen to ride in the car with the both of them, all the way to the hospital and then stay overnight with him. He really did love her.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in one of the fluffy white towels provided by the hotel. Using another smaller towel he wiped the condensation from the mirror and looked at his reflection. He still looked tired and there was stubble on his cheeks and chin from not having time to pack an overnight bag with his razor and shaving foam. He brushed his teeth and started to dress, putting yesterday's clothes back on wasn't ideal but he didn't have much choice. He wanted to get to the hospital for the start of visiting hours and he didn't want to wake Cassie first. He hoped to get an update on Nick's condition and spend some time by his bedside, then hopefully he could take Cassie for lunch somewhere nearby while Linda stayed with Nick.

* * *

Cassie awoke to the sound of the hotel door closing. She had thought she'd heard the shower running but hadn't been sure if she was still dreaming or not. She rolled over in bed, pulling the bedding with her as it was a little chilly in the hotel room. There was a note, written on the hotel's headed stationery, next to her bed propped up against the Gideon's bible. Cassie picked it up and brought it closer to her face to read it:

"Cassie, I've gone to the hospital early to get an update on Nick. I'm going to stay with him for a while and see if I can speak to his doctors. I'll let you rest and I'll come back to pick you up for lunch. Love Sam x"

Cassie sighed and leaned back against her pillow again, she didn't feel like going back to sleep though. She assumed Linda would be going to the hospital with Sam, so in a way she was grateful that he had gone without her. But, on the other hand, they were supposed to be a couple now; a team. She wanted to be there for him; supporting him but he seemed to be capable of doing that for himself.

Cassie didn't like feeling sorry for herself so she climbed out of bed, washed and dressed in yesterday's clothes. It wasn't quite nine o'clock yet so hopefully they were still serving breakfast in the hotel restaurant. She was desperate for a cup of herbal tea, camomile or perhaps peppermint.

Cassie had just sent a quick text to Grace and Abigail checking they were both alright, when she heard a knock on the door. Most people would have assumed it was housekeeping coming to straighten up the room, but Cassie knew it wasn't them.

"Linda," she said. "Good morning,"

Linda's expression was hostile. "Where is Sam?"

"He's already at the hospital, he left about half an hour ago."

"Without me?" Linda demanded, stating the obvious. "He's my son too, you know."

Cassie didn't dignify this with a response. "I was asleep when he left Linda, I assumed he was taking you with him but in his note he said he wanted to talk to Nick's doctors."

"He took my rental car," Her nostrils flared with indignation.

"I'm sorry Linda, why don't we grab some breakfast and then you can get a cab to the hospital. Sam would have called if anything was wrong."

"He might have called you." Linda muttered, but allowed Cassie to lead the way to the hotel restaurant where the breakfast buffet was still laid out.

Cassie approached the waitress at the drinks table.

"I'd love a cup of tea,"

"Which blend would you like ma'am," she replied politely. "We're running a little low, but we have plenty of peppermint."

"Peppermint sounds perfect," Cassie replied, taking the mug of hot water and the tea bag sachet.

She sat opposite Linda at a table in the corner overlooking the snowy grassy area at the rear of the hotel. They ate together, saying little but although the silence was exactly companionable, it wasn't as frosty as it was outside.

* * *

As one of the chaperones on the trip, Abigail had to eat breakfast with the other teachers and students but it didn't stop her from making the occasional glance over to where Harry was sitting with the rest of his school. He caught her eye and smiled at her, but neither of them had been able to break away for their own groups. Both Grace and Courtney wanted to visit Nick at the hospital, so Abigail had volunteered to drive them there in the school minibus. She hoped she'd get a minute with Harry before they left though.

Grace and Courtney were friends again now, their fight from the previous evening forgotten. Courtney was still quiet though; still blaming herself for Nick's accident. Grace didn't get it, but she hoped Nick would be conscious when they visited so that he and Courtney could clear the air.

When they had finished their breakfast, Grace and Courtney left the cafeteria to brush their teeth and get their bags. Abigail hung back, hoping to catch up with Harry. He had seen her get up and leave, so he had followed her out into the corridor.

"Good morning," He smiled, making the dimple in his cheek wink.

"Morning," She smiled back, wanting to step closer to him but standing her ground. Abigail Pershing always made men come to her, not the other way round. Not even when they were as cute and charming as Harry Trent.

"How are things?"

"It's a little complicated but, my cousin's boyfriend's son is on this trip and he got into a bad accident on the slopes yesterday. He's in the hospital; broken leg, concussion. My cousin, her boyfriend and his ex wife drove over last night to visit Nick. It's all been a bit of a mess."

Harry frowned. "It does sound complicated. Is Nick okay now?"

Abigail shrugged. "I haven't heard anything to say he's got worse, I'm taking the girls: my cousin's daughter Grace and Nick's girlfriend Courtney over to the hospital in a sec so they can visit with him."

"How are you going to get there?"

"I'm borrowing the school minibus, I've never driven one before but how hard can it be, right?"

"Let me drive you," Harry replied. "I'd hate for you to get into an accident too."

"Harry, I can't let you do that. What about your students?"

"Well, I was already planning on sneaking off and spending the morning with you. We had far more chaperones than we needed anyway and it's not like I'm much good on a pair of skiis."

It seemed like a win-win to Abigail. She wouldn't have to worry about driving the minibus down unfamiliar roads and she would get to spend more time with Harry, who she was liking more and more already.

"I really appreciate that, thank you Harry. I definitely owe you a coffee from the hospital cafeteria."

Harry pulled a face, highlighting his cute dimple again.

"I was thinking more along the lines of us trying to have dinner again, but I guess I can settle for a terrible cup of coffee."

The girls came back and the four of them left the resort, heading for the minibus parked outside. Abigail had already borrowed the keys from one of the Middleton teachers. Neither Grace or Courtney sent anything about Harry driving them, but Grace shot a quick smile at her cousin while Courtney and Harry got settled in their seats.

Sam was sitting in the hospital waiting room when the four of them arrived, a bottle of water on the low table in front of him. Abigail was in the front of the group, Harry lagging behind. He had offered to stay in the car, but it was too cold for him to sit out there unless he kept the engine running so the heater could be on.

"Hey Sam, where's Cassie?" Abigail knew her first question should have been about Nick but she was surprised to find Sam there alone.

"Back at the hotel, with Linda. I'm about to head back there so Linda can have the rental back and spend some time with Nick."

"Is Nick okay?"

"They're just getting him washed and changed now, but he's conscious. He's a little woozy and on a lot of painkiller, but he's on the road to recovery."

Abigail smiled, partly because she was glad Nick was doing better and because she found it endearing how he switched into Doctor mode with the drop of a hat.

"I know the girls are desperate to see him," she replied. "Harry and I are going to get a coffee downstairs and then we'll take them back to the resort."

"Thanks Abigail," Sam stood up and kissed her cheek. "Cassie and I will catch up with you later." He nodded politely at Harry, and headed out of the hospital.

He felt lighter now knowing that Nick was going to be okay. It would be a long healing process, but it should all run smoothly. Once they could transport him back to Middleton, Sam knew they would get all the care and support they needed from the town. He put his coat back on and headed out into the frosty morning air, he couldn't wait to be reunited with Cassie.


	9. Part 9

**The Weekend**   
**Part 9**

Sam drove back to the hotel, windscreen wipers going full blast as it had started to snow again. He went into the restaurant and found Cassie and Linda's table, and noticed that the tension between them seemed to have lessened. Linda stood up as soon as Sam approached.

"How is he?" She took the SUV keys from Sam's hand.

"He's doing better, he's awake but groggy. You can sit with him all afternoon."

"Thank you," she replied stiffly.

"Cassie and I are going to head back to Middleton later, but I'm going to come back with my car."

"Okay, I'll see you," Linda replied, before grabbing her purse and hurrying out of the restaurant to see her son.

Sam sat down in the seat that Linda had just vacated and took Cassie's hands in both of his, she squeezed back.

"I'm so pleased that Nick is doing better Sam, but if you want to stay I can find my own way back to Middleton."

Sam shook his head. "No, I need to get a change of clothes anyway."

"If you're sure, Sam."

He nodded. "I saw Grace and Abigail at the hospital, Courtney turned up too. Do you know who the man with Abigail is?"

Cassie smiled her mysterious smile, the one that he had fallen in love with but he was still sometimes confused by it. He laughed.

"I'm going to ask at reception about getting a rental car, and then we can head home." He leaned over to kiss Cassie's cheek and she watched him walk away.

* * *

Courtney was just coming out of Nick's hospital room when Linda arrived, and she froze like a deer in headlights.

"Ms Wallace?" She stammered.

She had spent a long time with Nick, clearing the air about what had happened on the slopes but she was afraid now she was face to face with his mom that she would hold her responsible for Nick's accident.

"Courtney," she replied, and swept by her and into Nick's room.

Courtney looked over at where Grace was sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting area and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, she is super intimidating!"

Grace smiled. "Yeah, it's hard to believe she's related to Nick sometimes, they seem so different."

She stood up and linked her arm through Courtney's and they headed to the cafeteria for a lift back to the ski resort with Abigail and Harry. As the walked into the cafeteria, Grace pulled on Courtney's arm to slow her down. She looked across at where her cousin was talking animatedly to the cute teacher. Grace smiled, it was about time Abigail had a good guy in her life. She waited until Abigail sensed their presence and then she and Courtney crossed the room to join them.

"Ready to go, girls?" she asked with a smile, even though she was a little disappointed that her time with Harry was coming to an end.

They piled back into the minibus and Harry drove them carefully back to the ski resort.

"Are you two going to get back on the slopes today?" Abigail asked, wondering if Nick's accident might have changed their minds.

Grace and Courtney looked at each other. What had happened with Nick was scary, but they knew that he would want them to get out there and enjoy themselves for his sake.

* * *

Sam rented another SVU, smaller than the one that Linda was driving, and he and Cassie started their journey back to Middleton. The snow had stopped and it was turning into a beautiful day. Cassie could feel Sam starting to relax now that he knew that Nick was going to be alright.

She looked across at him and smiled. It was so simple when it was just the two of them. It was just so difficult for them to find time alone together. And even when they did, it wasn't long before they got dragged into some crisis or another.

Cassie was looking forward to catching up with Lori when she got home. She had been keeping in touch with her, and Brandon and Tara, but she still felt badly for leaving town just as Lori had arrived. If Sam was back and forwards to the hospital and taking care of Nick, Cassie would have more time to focus on helping Lori.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked as Sam turned off down a road that was more like a country lane.

"Trust me."

"I do."

He grinned and they drove for another five minutes before Sam pulled up outside a quaint looking inn. It reminded Cassie of country pubs in England when she had visited in her youth. Sam climbed out of the SUV and came around to Cassie's side to help her out.

"What's going on, Sam?"

"Well, our romantic weekend didn't really go to plan, so how about a romantic lunch instead?"

Cassie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Sam kissed her back, his hands firm and steady on her hips. They could have stayed like that forever but the wind was bitterly cold, cutting through their winter coats. They regretfully broke apart and, hand in hand, went inside the inn. It was warm and welcoming with a log fire burning and soft music in the background. A friendly waiter showed them to a table by the window and left them to study the menu.

Cassie, trying to decide between the lamb pot roast and the chicken curry, looked up at Sam to see if he had made his decision. She found him looking at her, a slow, sexy smile pulling at his lips. Despite being a widowed mother in the forties, Cassie could feel her cheeks flushing and it had very little to do with the heat from the open fire.

The waiter came back to take their drink order and it broke the moment between them, but the fire remained in Sam's eyes and helped but aside some of the doubts Cassie had been having about them as a couple.

* * *

The light was starting to fade when Sam pulled the rental car to a stop outside of Grey House. The lights were on inside, casting a warm and homely glow. Cassie felt more relaxed just looking at it.

"Did we leave those lights on?" Sam frowned.

"George is back," Cassie grinned.

"Really? I thought he was…" Sam tailed off as they saw Cassie's father in law open up the front door, Lori was standing just behind him. "I won't feel so bad about leaving you now I know your family is here."

"Nick is your priority right now Sam, and Grace and Abigail will be home tomorrow. Why don't you get a change of clothes and pack your bag, then come over to Grey House for some dinner?"

They kissed and Cassie got out of the car, dashing up the slushy driveway as quickly as she could to hug George and Lori. She filled them in on what was happening and Nick's condition, and then went to shower and put on clean clothes.

George and Lori had already prepped dinner; a beef stew simmering away on the stovetop.

Sam came back, looking refreshed in a clean sweater and dark blue jeans. Cassie kissed his cheek, his skin smooth and freshly shaven under her lips. She knew that he had to go; that Nick needed him but part of wished he could stay here with her. She hated thinking about him driving back through the snow.

After dinner, Sam loaded up his car and left the keys for the SUV with Cassie for when the rental company came to collect it. George and Lori said goodbye to Sam, but left so that he and Cassie could say their farewells in private.

"Take care of yourself," Cassie said, wrapping her arms around her own waist. She was afraid that if she held onto him, she wouldn't be able to let him go. "Give my love to Nick."

"I will," He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, long and slow and deep. "I'm going to miss you, Cassie."

"Me too," Their faces were so close that she could see every one of his eyelashes and the darker circle around his pupils.

"I love you," He slowly lowered his hands from her face and reached into his jacket pocket for his car keys.

"I know you do," She said it a little sadly. "I love you too, no matter what happens."

Sam was too wrapped up in missing her already and worrying about Nick that he didn't pick up on the tone of her voice. In his mind, he was leaving Middleton to care for Nick and it was temporary, but for once Cassie cursed her gifts. She knew it would be a long, long time before they shared a romantic weekend together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be continued in "It Takes A Village". Set in the weeks after Nick returns to Middleton after his accident, Sam and Cassie have ended their relationship and Linda has moved back in with her son and ex husband. The rest of Middleton can see how unhappy Sam and Cassie are apart, and conspire to bring them back together.


End file.
